


None of Your Concern

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Conversations, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, Escort Service, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Foreplay, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Love Hotels, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, Older Characters, One Shot, Philosophy, Random Encounters, Screw Destiny, Seduction, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Fate, it’s such a fickle thing, wouldn’t you agree?” /Canon AU.
Relationships: Kanoe/Kasumi Karen
Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	None of Your Concern

She was the prettiest woman Kanoe had ever seen. It was only a matter of time before they crossed paths.

"I always knew I would find you here," Karen sighed, eyeing Kanoe when the other woman stepped into the parlor, the door closing behind her. Her eyes were gleaming, with both curiosity and interest, most likely for both business and pleasure. "Especially someone like you."

Kanoe smiled at Karen, tight-lipped, and she then cupped the woman's cheek in her palm. She knew that the Dragon of Heaven held the raw power of fire, and the flames grew hungry. Strong and bloodthirsty, sure, but she still was only human. "What can I say?" she spoke, quiet enough that Karen was the only one to hear her words. "My curiosity got the better of me, it's almost as if fate guided me towards you, Karen."

" _Fate,_ it's such a fickle thing, wouldn't you agree?" Karen replied, her voice lilting, and turned Kanoe's hand over to kiss her palm. It came with her profession, flirty and bold, yet quiet and subdued, just what the customer would want. For one night, there would be baubles, honey words, and a chance to fulfill such a fantasy before going back to reality.

Kanoe chuckled and smiled at Karen's warm touch, anticipation brimming from within. "It is, but it does seem to take us to where you are meant to be. We can look elsewhere and try to change it, but there's nothing that can be done." She leaned closer to Karen, so her eyes bore into the other woman's, their lips barely brushing. "You'll owe it _everything_."

Karen understood who she was speaking to, but she propped herself on her bed, and took Kanoe's hand, threading her fingers, her warm skin keeping her dazed and needy. "Then I'll earn everything, and I _will_ change fate, Kanoe," she said, her smile lipstick-red, eyes flashing with mischief.

Kanoe couldn't help but grin, and then, without hesitation, straddled Karen on top of the plush bed. She leaned in, raking her fingers through Karen's glowing-crimson hair, before kissing her, again and again, feeling teeth bite down.


End file.
